CHARMED
ALEXIS RUSSO OF GREEN *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 episode: 115,118 movie: Movie, Alex vs. Alex *The Thundermans season: 1,2 *Shake It Up season: 1 episode: 201-205, 207 *How to Rock season: 1 *Sonny with a Chance season: 1 *Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Sonny with a Chance, So Random, Studio DC Almost Live *Another Cinderella Story, Princess Protection Program, Ramona and Beezus, Monte Carlo, Wendy Wu, A Cinderella Story 3, Spring Breakers, Behaving Badly, The Clique, Camp Rock *Funny or Die, Aftershock, Getaway, The Muppets, Searching *Dream Out Loud: 2011 spring & fall, 2012 spring & fall, 2013 spring *Photoshoots: Emmy, Sugar, Seventeen, Case Mate, NYLON, Daily Mail, Latina, OK *Kiss & Tell music video: Falling Down, Naturally, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Sears Arrive photoshoot *Don't Forget music video: La La Land, Get Back photoshoot *A Year Without Rain music video: A Year Without Rain, Round and Round, One and the Same, Send It On, Congratulations to Me photoshoot *Here We Go Again music video: Remeber December, Don't Forget photoshoot *When the Sun Goes Down music video: Who Says, Love You Like a Love Song, Hit the Lights photoshoot NATALIE MARTINEZ OF BLUE *Victorious season: 1 X2,2,3,4 videos: TheSlap.com *iCarly season: 2 movie: iParty with Victorious X2 *Zoey101 season: 1,2,3,4 *Big Time Rush season: 1,2,3,4/''season:'' 2,3,4 *H2O: Just Add Water season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *The Troop season: 1 *True Jacksong VP, The Naked Brothers Band, Big Time Rush *Dancing with the Stars season: 16 (dancing) *Spectacular, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Fun Size, The First Time, Monte Carlo, Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List *Photoshoots: Andrew Tauber, Michael Bezjian, Got Milk, Smith, Inspire, Seventeen *Victorious music video: Freak the Freak Out, Beggin' on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, You're the Reason photoshoot *Victorious 2.0 music video: Make it in America photoshoot *Shake music video: Gold, Shake, Girl Up CARLY VALENTINE OF CREAM *iCarly season: 2,3,4,5 episode: 118, 119, 122-125 *Victorious season: 1,2,3,4 movie: iParty with Victorious *Sam and Cat season: 1 *Big Time Rush season: 3 *Wizards of Waverly Place episode: 101-117, 119-121 *High School Musical, High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Bandslam, Beastly, Swindle X2, Jinxed, Starstruck, Frenemies, Sorority Wars, The Wild Stallion *Photoshoots: Seventeen X6, Albert Michael X2, Olivia Malone, Complex, Jones Crow, Bliss, Ecko Red *Dream Out Loud: 2010 fall *About You Now music video: About You Now *Sparks Fly music video: Kissin' U photoshoot *High Maintenance music video: Dancing Crazy photoshoot *V music video: Come Back to Me, Say Ok *Identified music video: ''Sneakernight ''photoshoot *Yours Truly music video: Put Your Hearts Up, The Way, Baby I, Right There, Popular Song *Lucy Hale music video: You Sound Good to Me photoshoot OLIVIA DUNCAN OF YELLOW *Good Luck Charlie season: 1,2,3,4 movie: It's Christmas *Wizards of Waverly Place season: 2,3,4 *How to Rock season: 1 *Shake It Up season: 1 *H2O: Just Add Water - Emma season: 2 *H2O: Just Add Water - Bella season: 3 *Mako Mermaids - Lyla season: 1 *Alien Surf Girls - Zoey season: 1 *I Didn't do It season: 1 *MTV Live, We Day *The Clique, Lemonade Mouth, Labor Pains, Mean Girls 2 X2, Girl vs. Monster, Monte Carlo, Bandslam *All the Right Wrongs music video: ''All the Way Up, You Are the Only One ''photoshoot *Fight or Flight music video: ''Let's be Friends, Lovesick ''photoshoot *Hello My Name Is music video: ''Ready or Not, Hurricane, We Can Change the World, Top of the World, Summertime, How to Believe ''photoshoot JOANA JACKSON OF GREY *True Jackson VP season: 1,2,3 *How to Rock season: 1 *A.N.T. Farm season: 1,2,3 *Shake It Up season: 3 episode: 206, 208-227 movie: Made in Japan *My Babysitter's a Vampire season: 1,2 movie: movie *Victorious, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally *Joyful Noise, Rags, Jump In, Geek Charming, Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars, Zapped, Animal, Radio Rebel, Cloud 9, How to Build a Better Boy, Super Sweet 16 *So Uncool music video: ''Keep It Movin' ''photoshoot *Awaken music video: ''The One You Call *Keke Palmer ''music video: ''You Got Me, Dance Alone *Passion ''music video: ''It's My Party, Murda She Wrote, Nobody Like You, Winx Your Magic Now, Only You Can be You ''photoshoot *Zendaya music video: ''Replay ''photoshoot *China Anne McClain music video: Dynamite, Calling All the Monsters *Rise music video: ''Go, Rise, The Great Divide, He Loves Me ''photoshoot X3 BROOK STEWART OF RED Brook *Hannah Montana season: 3,4 movie: Movie *Austin and Ally season: 2,3 *Shake It Up season: 3 movie: Made in Japan *The Last Song, Sex and the City 2, Geek Charming, LOL, So Undercover, Ice Princess, The Clique *Photoshoots: Seventeen, Walmart, Glamour *Breakout music video: ''7 Things, Fly on the Wall ''photoshoot *The Time of Our Lives music video: ''Party in the USA, When I Look at you, The Climb, Send It On *Can't be Tamed ''music video: ''Can't Be Tamed, Who Owns My Heart, The Big Bang ''photoshoot *Guilty Pleasure: It's Alright It's OK photoshoot Hannah *Liv and Maddie - Liv season: 1 *Hannah Montana season: 2,3,4 movie: Movie *High School Musical 2, High School Musical 3, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2 *Headstrong music video: ''He Said She Said, Not Like That, Crank It Up ''photoshoot *The Best Damn Thing music video: ''Girlfriend, Hot, The Best Damn Thing, Smile ''photoshoot REBECCA MUNROE OF PURPLE *Sonny with a Chance season: 2 *Jessie season: 1,2,3 *Victorious season: 2,3,4 *Zoey 101 season: 2,3,4 *The Suite Life on Deck season: 3 movie: The Suite Life Movie *Sam & Cat episode: 101-120 *Sam & Cat, We Day, Zeke and Luther, So Random *Camp Rock 2, Princess Protection Program, 16 Wishes, What If, Radio Rebel, Avalon High, The First Time, Best Player *Photoshoots: Zooey, Glamoholic, Thrifty Hunter, Inspire, GL, D & Fontaine *Here We Go Again ''music video: ''One and the Same, Gift of a Friend, Here We Go Again, Send It On, Make a Wave *Debby Ryan ''music video: ''Made of Matches, We Got the Beat, Deck of Halls *Liz Gillis ''music video: ''We Are Believix